Osiris
Osiris is a Goa'uld who was once a powerful System Lord among the Goa'uld until Osiris and his Queen, Isis, were betrayed by his brother Setesh. They were removed from their hosts and placed in Stasis jarsfor thousands of years. History Second dinasty Spawned from the Goa'uld queen Nut sometime around the end of the First Goa'uld Dynasty, Osiris immediately allied himself with Ra in his war against Anubis, surviving the subsequent purge where others did not. During the rise of the Second Goa'uld Dynasty, Osiris distinguished himself in the eyes of the Goa'uld by stealing a sample of Ra's DNA for Isis, earning him a place at her side as anunderlord. Isis somehow used this DNA to parlay for an enormous increase in power, and Osiris rose along with her by using his political savvy to pay for his place at her side. It was because of this that Osiris raised the expectation of some of the most influential Goa'uld, despite the fact that he technically did not have any power of his own. When Ra took his position as Supreme System Lord, coalescing the other Goa'uld around him, Osiris was one of the few who were powerful enough to be included as a System Lord, though his beginnings as Isis' underlord were never forgotten by the other Goa'uld, which led to a growing hatred for his former master. Osiris personally considered himself equal to any other Goa'uld although this was not surprising considering his species egocentric nature and so he secretly loathed Isis for casting a shadow over him. Despite this, he kept her close, as he was well aware of his need for both her knowledge and her abilities as a Goa'uld queen. He decided to bide his time until he had learned all he could from his former master. Ancient Egypt It was during this time that Ra discovered the Tau'ri of Earth and, much like other Goa'uld, Osiris soon came to the planet. Unlike the others, who only came to harvest the population as hosts, Osiris decided to stay on the planet permanently, as he was no longer content to rule over whatever scraps Ra left for him. Setting up a great palace for himself in Egypt, Osiris became known as a Pharaoh to the local populace, with Isis as his queen, though she rarely visited Earth. Together the two ruled over a vast area of the planet, cultivating the local populace in settlements and teaching them basic agronomy, so that they could become domesticated. It was also during his rule that Osiris and Isis bestowed religion and ritual on the people of Earth, instilling fear in them as well as a rote obedience which ensured future generations of followers and slaves. Setesh, Osiris's brother did not agree that the Tau'ri should be civilized, as he thought that it would lead to danger. As such, he concocted a scheme to dethrone Osiris and claim his brother's empire as his own. He somehow managed to convince Osiris and Isis to strike at Ra with him, assuring them that they would be able to remove the Sun God from his throne. The three soon set their plan in motion but, at the last possible moment, Setesh betrayed them and revealed their plans to Ra; his intention all along. Isis and Osiris hid in Kheb; however, at some stage they left either by force or by choice, were captured by Ra and stripped from their hosts, and their symbiotes were placed in Stasis jars to be imprisoned for eternity. It was sometime after this event that the Tau'ri rebelled against their Goa'uld oppressors, and so Setesh abandoned the Stasis jars in a vain attempt to reach the Stargate before it was buried by his former subjects. Tau'ri priests somehow came into possession of the Stasis jars containing Osiris and his queen soon after, hiding them away in a secure tomb so that they could not be released. Osiris and his queen stayed in place inside this tomb for millennia, unaware of the passing of time, until their tomb was uncovered early in the 20th century by an American archaeologist named Sheldon Stewart. Recognizing that the Stasis jars were clearly important objects, and unable to translate the Goa'uld writing on the outside of them, Sheldon took the jars back to America by boat. However, the jars never managed to make it to the American shore, as the ship went down just off the coast of New Jersey with all hands on board. Osiris was once more trapped but, though he did not know, his queen had died when her Stasis jar had broken open during transit. 2000 It was only in the late summer of the year 2000 that Osiris's Stasis jarwas once again found, as divers discovered the wreck of Sheldon Stewart's ship. The jar along with all the other artifacts recovered from the ship and was sent to the University of Chicago to be analyzed before being shipped back to Egypt at the behest of the Egyptian government. Falling into the temporary possession ofProfessor David Jordan and his former students Dr. Sarah Gardnerand Dr. Steven Rayner, the trio tried to learn all they could before the artifacts were taken away once more. It was perhaps because of this haste that Sarah decided to open the Osiris jar, unwittingly freeing the long-trapped Goa'uld. Osiris, sensations dulled, did what was natural to him; he sensed the nearest host and took its body as his own. Delirious from the new memories that flushed through his mind, and recovering from the stasis, Osiris had his new host. Moments later Professor Jordan walked into the room, curious to find out what his former student was up to. Osiris immediately turned on him, rambling and demanding to know where the Chappa'ai was located. The Professor did not know the answer to her questions, however, nor did he knew anyone named Setesh and so Osiris strangled him to death without remorse. Sobering up from the effects of stasis, Osiris began to sift through his new host's memories and feelings, recognizing the giant gap in both time and culture that existed while he had been slumbering. Realizing the ramifications of the murder he had just committed, Osiris acquired the suitable chemicals from the nearby lab and set up an "accidental" explosion to explain the professor's death. Satisfied that nobody would come looking for him, Osiris then set about searching for his queen Isis. He was unable to locate a second Stasis jar on the contents list from the Stewart expedition, and so he realized that he might need more time to conduct his own search. In order to do this, Osiris took the identity of his host as his own. When Dr. Daniel Jackson arrived, following Professor Jordan's funeral, Sarah's memories of Jackson's "insane theories" surfaced in Osiris's mind. Recognizing these for the truth that they were, Osiris quickly realized that Jackson knew more than Sarah herself. Osiris continued his deception, watching both Jackson and Steven as they studied the Egyptian relics and hoping that the Humans would lead him to what he wanted. Like many other Goa'uld, however, Osiris underestimated the Tau'ri and did not know that Jackson had in fact discovered both the Isis and Osiris jars, concealing the knowledge that there was a Goa'uld loose from both her and Steven. Meanwhile, Steven himself managed to decipher that one of the objects acted like a key, also hiding it from his two colleagues. Steven soon stole the key and fled to Egypt, leading Jackson to believe that it was he who had been infected by Osiris, with the real Osiris following him quietly. Jackson, with Major Samantha Carter and Dr. Janet Fraiser in tow, tried to reach Osiris's tomb ahead of Steven, so that they could stop the "Goa'uld". The real Osiris managed to beat them there, obtaining the key from Steven and opening the sealed chamber where his raiments and those of his queen had been stored for so long. Selecting the attire and accouterments of Isis in order to fit with his new host's body, Osiris stepped out of sight before the Stargate Commandpersonnel managed to get to the tomb. Finding Steven badly beaten, the SGC personnel were confused until Osiris stepped out, overpowering them with the Kara kesh he had taken from the concealed compartment. Osiris set about questioning Jackson, demanding to know what had happened to Isis. Instead of revealing the fate of the Isis jar, Jackson instead declared that Ra, Sokar, Hathor, and most interesting to Osiris, Setesh had all died at the hands of the Tau'ri with Osiris stating that they had done him a great favor and that he would run without opposition with Daniel also claiming that Osiris wouldn't because the Tau'ri didn't worship false Gods anymore. While Osiris was processing this information, at the same time slowly destroying Jackson's mind with the Kara kesh, Jackson managed to inject Sarah's body with the sedativeformula found in the Isis jar. Slowly succumbing to the sedative, Osiris swore that Daniel would pay for his insolence with Orisis deciding to flee since he was unable to fight in this condition while vowing that with his return, the rivers of the Earth would run red with blood. Fleeing to his hidden ship, which was still perfectly intact after so many years, Osiris left Earth and disappeared among the stars. Once in the galaxy, he found little there to raise his spirits, as he discovered that he had been imprisoned for so long that his former territories had all fallen to all the other Goa'uld. Indeed, the only Goa'uld who remained from the Second Goa'uld Dynasty at all wasLord Yu, and he owed Osiris nothing. Osiris had no Jaffa to call his own, no fleets, and only what little equipment he could scavenge from hidden caches. However, conditions within the Goa'uld Empire changed in a matter of days with the deaths of Apophis and Cronus, and Osiris slowly built up a new empire, although he realized that it could take millennia until he had any hope of real power once again. 2002 It was perhaps lucky for him that Osiris was noticed by Anubis, who sent his envoy Zipacna to offer Osiris a position of service. Although Osiris initially refused, when Zipacna revealed that he was working for Anubis he started to rethink the offer, as he would gain a fleet to command and many Jaffa who would serve under him. Though Osiris had once sided with Ra against Anubis, he had never been in direct conflict with him, and so the two had never really been enemies. He at first found it hard to believe that Anubis had once more risen from the dead, but Osiris soon accepted the position of power and was assigned a role under another Goa'uld who had risen from the dead, Marduk. Neither of the two knew they had a previous history, however, as Marduk had lost his memory and taken on the name Ramman. Recalling the silver-tongued Goa'uld he had seen in the courts of the Second Goa'uld Dynasty, Anubis sent Osiris as his representative to the System Lord Summit two years later which had been called in the aftermath of the Tau'ri and Tok'ra eliminating all the other Goa'uld. Though the other Goa'uld present did not know of Anubis's return, Osiris's diplomatic skills proved useful in riling the other System Lords. It was at this meeting that Osiris recognized the undercover Daniel Jackson, though he held his tongue until he could be alone with him. Managing to corner Jackson in Yu's quarters, Osiris began to question him but was soon injected with aReol chemical derivative which forced Osiris to believe Jackson's cover story. Osiris also proved that he was not willing to obey the rules as he had secretly smuggled a weapon in the form of a dagger into the summit with Orisis using it to threaten Daniel. Later in the summit, Osiris negotiated with the other System Lords further, managing to reinstate Anubis in their midst. Although Jackson was ordered to flee from the station, he instead planned on taking Osiris with him to save Sarah Gardner. His plan failed when Yu intervened, Osiris stabbing him in the chest, and Jackson had to enter an Escape pod without Sarah. After that point, Osiris commanded a portion of Anubis' fleet, doing combat with the Tok'ra, other Goa'uld, and even the Asgard regularly. Because of Anubis's new shield and weapon technologies, Osiris had been able to hold his own against the formerly-invincible Asgard, and even managed to capture Supreme Commander Thor above Adara II. Anubis himself soon arrived and used a mind probe to link Thor's mind to the Ha'tak's computers. When SG-1 attempted a rescue, Osiris discovered the secret Asgard laboratory under the planet’s surface, but he found only Major Samantha Carter inside. While he interrogated Carter, Osiris learned that Dr. Daniel Jackson had died, which shocked him quite visibly. Carter was able to escape before Osiris could kill her, and fled the planet along with the rest of SG-1. 2003 Over a year later, Osiris later came to Earth upon hearing that Daniel Jackson had returned from his ascended state. He had formerly discovered a tabletwhich he thought would lead him to the Lost City of the Ancients and, as Jackson had been ascended, he decided to use him to translate it. Positioning acloaked Al'kesh above Earth, Osiris used Asgard beaming technology to beam into Jackson's bedroom at night whilst he was asleep. Using a modified memory recall device, Osiris entered Jackson's dreams and acted as Sarah Gardner from their time at the University of Chicago. At first Jackson helped translate the tablet, but he soon discovered that it was in fact Osiris who was trying to extract the information. As such, Stargate Command set up a trap for Osiris. Using a Jamming device to broadcast an anti-beaming signal over Jackson's house, the SGC personnel trapped Osiris on Earth. With Jackson attempting to discover the location of the Lost City, Colonel Jack O'Neill and Teal'c waited outside Jackson's bedroom while Osiris probed his mind. Unable to translate the tablet, Jackson awoke and O'Neill entered the room but Osiris used his Kara'Kesh to throw O'Neill against the wall. Osiris fled outside and engaged Major Samantha Carter and Pete Shanahan using a Za'tarc ring, injuring Pete in the process. He was eventually captured by O'Neill who fired a sedative through Osiris's personal shield. The Osiris symbiote was subsequently removed from Sarah Gardner's body, and it is presumed that the Tau'ri killed him, or he died in the extraction, as it is doubtful the Tau'ri or Tok'ra would release him to be free in the galaxy again, and he hasn't been seen since then. Stargate Armageddon But I remember Osiris after extraction of the symbiote from Sarah Gardner body surfaced risks making crazy the woman and take her to certain death. Forced to find a solution, the SG1 team has traveled in the past finding a device able to selectively remove memories from every human host or any Goa'uld mind. Eliminated the last memories of Osiris, Sarah Gardner returned to his ordinary life although shortly afterwards entered one of SGC teams. Mithology Osiris (Asir) was the first son of Geb and Nut and the brother of Set, Horus (the elder), Isis and Nephthys. He was one of the most prominent gods of the HeliopolitanEnnead, but his worship pre-dated the development of this fairly complex philosophy. Although Atum was installed as the head of the Ennead by the priests of Heliopolis, Osiris was considered to be the king of the underworld, and is the only deity who is referred to simply as "god". This gives us some indication of his prominence and popularity. The oldest religious texts known to us refer to him as the great god of the dead, who once possessed human form and lived upon earth. After his murder by Set he became the king of the underworld and presided over the judgment of dead souls. In order to enter his kingdom, the deceased had to undertake a perilous journey (aided by spells and amulets) to the hall of judgment where their heart was balanced against the feather of Ma'at (justice or balance). It is important to distinguish this from the Christian view of judgment. The ancient Egyptians were a pragmatic people. A person was not expected to be perfect, just balanced. An example of this is the "negative confession" (in which the deceased listed all of the evil things he had not done during his lifetime, i.e. "I never murdered anyone") which indicates that it was more a case of convincing Osiris that you deserved admission rather than passively awaiting judgment. As Osiris had been a good and beneficent ruler during his lifetime, his presence in the underworld no doubt gave the people great comfort. Furthermore, the only barriers to entrance were those relating to the journey to the hall of judgment and the preservation of the body (in which the Ba resided) and your name. The spells needed to pass through Duat (the underworld) were described in great detail in the pyramid and coffin texts, "the book of coming forth by day" (also known as "the book of the dead") and the "book of gates". A decent burial combined with these spells pretty much guaranteed you would be welcomed into a blissful existence which bore a striking similarity to the ancient Egyptian's everyday life (shorn of any problems. Osiris was also a god of agriculture. This may seem rather strange as he was dead, and technically infertile. However, it actually makes a lot of sense when you consider the death and rebirth inherent in the agricultural cycle of planting and harvesting grain. Every harvest, the god was symbolically killed and his body broken on the threshing room floor, but after the inundation life would return to the land and the crops would grow again. Legend held that the ancient Egyptians had been cannibals until Osiris developed agriculture and he and Isis persuaded them to cease that unpleasant habit. There is no evidence that the ancient peoples were in fact cannibals, but the myth underlined the notion that Osiris brought order from chaos and established the culture which formed the basis of their successful and durable civilisation. Osiris was usually depicted as a mummified king, complete with the ceremonial (curved) beard, crown, flail, and crozier. His skin is generally green or black, to represent the fact that he is dead. He usually wears the white crown of Upper Egypt (the south) or the Atef crown (the white crown with a plume of feathers on each side and a disc at the top). The feathers on the Atef crown are thought to represent Djedu (Busiris), the cult center of Osiris. Categoria:Goa'uld Categoria:Egyptian Pantheon Categoria:Goa'uld Deceased